Restraints
by DragonGirl725
Summary: Merlin is magic. What would happen if that was taken away from him? No slash.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so please don't judge. Hope you like it! Disclaimer:I don't own Merlin. I think.

{=====*'''*=====}

"We should turn back. I've got a weird feeling.

"Are you _scared_ , Merlin?"

"No, I just don't feel like _dying_ for something as pointless as finding Morgana! There's no way we're going to find her and even if we did how do you plan to kill her?"

"Your not going to die, _Merlin_. Stop being such a girl."

"Shut up."

"Since when do you make the orders, _Merlin_?"

"No seriously. Shut Up. I hear something."

"Stop being so paranoid, Merlin."

"I'm not being paranoi...

{=====*'''*=====}


	2. Chapter 2

Two in one day! Boom! Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. BBC was lucky enough to get that one.

{=====*'''*=====}

Sometime, Merlin really did wish that he was someone else, because he has some pretty rotten luck. He'd probably already broken the record for number of times getting captured by evil sorcerers and bandits. I mean can't they go and kidnap someone else for a change! This was never in his job description.

"Uggh" came a groan somewhere behind Merlin.

"Is that you Arthur?"

"Where are we?" said the voice.

Yep, definitely Arthur. No one else could be that oblivious.

"In a sunny meadow covered in flowers." he said sarcastically.

"Really? Then why does it smell so bad?" Arthur asked.

"Did you hit your head, Arthur?" Merlin sighed. "I was joking. We are _not_ in a meadow, we are in a _cage_."

"Well, that explains the smell then." Arthur said, satisfied. "Well, I'm going back to sleep now."

"You do that"

Merlin waited a few minutes until he heard the familiar sound of Arthur's snoring, and then went to work on figuring out their escape plan.

{====='''*'''=====}


	3. Chapter 3

Three? I'm on a roll! Just to clarify because someone asked. Arthur was acting like he was because he was drugged, Merlin was also drugged but his wore off quicker thanks to his magic. Sorry I didn't mention it in the last chapter. Disclaimer: Merlin... Isn't... Mine... *cries in a corner*

{====='''*'''=====}

Merlin was just getting to the plans that could possibly work when the door flew open. Arthur woke up with a start as Morgana stepped into the cell.

"Hello, _brother_. I hope your comfortable." Morgana said hatefully.

"What do what with us?" Arthur spit back.

Merlin noted the fact he said us instead of me. At least Arthur acknowledged the fact he was here.

"Oh. You'll see in due time, brother. You will see" Morgana said slyly.

Morgana spun around and walked back out the door. When Merlin heard the lock click, he wiggled around until he could face his King.

"Arthur. Are you OK?"

Merlin held three fingers up.

"How many finger do you see?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, _Merlin_. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out." Merlin said defensively.

"You are too." Arthur said back "Now come on we need to get out of here before Morgana comes back."

"What ever you say, _Sire._ " Merlin mumbled.

"Stop being such a _girl,_ Merlin."

{====='''*'''=====}


	4. Chapter 4

have nothing to say. Disclaimer: Merlin is mine! Mwahahahah! Just kidding.;)

{====='''*'''=====}

Merlin had a plan, it may be a bad plan, but a plan none the less.

"OK, so here's what we are going to do." Merlin said officially.

"Last I checked, _Merlin_ , I was the one in charge."

"Well, unless you have a better plan, _Sire_." Merlin said sarcastically.

"Point taken." Arthur said nodding "So, what is this plan of yours?"

"Well, its pretty easy, actually." Merlin said simply. "Do you still keep that knife in your boot?"

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. Arthur said.

"Can you get it out?"

"Yeah. I think so." Arthur said realising what Merlin wanted him to do.

After a few minutes Arthur got the knife out of his boot and slid it over to Merlin. When Merlin got the knife he started cutting at the ropes around his wrists and ankles. When he got them off he went over to Arthur. Morgana had put manacles on Arthur obviously not wanting to waste them on someone as weak and useless as him. He started picking at the lock with the knife.

"What are doing _Merlin_?" Arthur asked confused.

"We had a lot of bandits and slave traders around Ealdor, so when I was younger my mother taught me how to pick locks with basically anything, including knives." Merlin said still picking at the lock.

Arthur nodded and let Merlin do his work.

{====='''*'''=====}


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the short chapters today. I have a cold and my throat hurts so I'm not really in a writing mood. Disclaimer: I may not own Merlin yet but you never know...

{====='''*'''======}

After Merlin got the manacles of of Arthur, they his behind the door and waited for Morgana to come back.

"Hey Merlin? You said Hunith taught you how to pick locks because of slave traders?" Arthur asked.

"Yes?" Merlin said slowly.

"Well. Did they ever... You know. Did you you ever... need to use that skill before now?" Arthur said carefully.

"What?" Merlin said confused.

"What I mean is.. well... did they ever capture you." Arthur said softly.

"Well, uh" Merlin stuttered.

"You don't need to answer if you don't want to Merlin."

"No, its just... Shhh. I hear something." Merlin whispered.

A few minutes later Morgana walked in and looked around the room, confused. Arthur jumped out and knocked her out with the hilt of his knife. She crumpled to the ground.

"Come on. Let's go." Arthur whispered.

{====='''*'''=====}


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing to say. Disclaimer: Merlin may or may not be mine. You will never know for sure.

{====='''*'''=====}

Merlin smiled proudly. They were almost out, and they had only run into guards twice! Now all they had to do was knock out the two soldiers guarding the gates and they were free.

"It's too easy." Arthur whispered.

I'm not complaining. Let's just get out of here then we can worry about how easy it was to escape." Merlin whispered back.

Arthur nodded his agreement and after a few minutes they had knocked the guard out.

"Come on, I want to get out of this place." Arthur said

"For once, we agree on something." Merlin said under his breath

The two walked for an hour before finding a cave.

"We should stop here for the night. I'll take first watch." Arthur said seriously.

"Okay. Merlin yawned " I'm exhausted. "

{====='''*'''=====}


	7. Chapter 7

Still nothing to say. Disclaimer: I have taken Merlin! Hahahahahaha!

{====='''*'''=====}

Magic He could sense it. He didn't know how, but he could. It wasn't just any magic either. It was Morgana's! How had she found them? Then he realised, why it had been so easy to escape. It was because she wanted them to. Why else would she leave the knife in Arthur's boot? The knife she had given Arthur as a birthday gift. She had known it was there. And why would she not us manacles on him and instead use rope? It was so obvious, why hadn't he noticed before? Merlin slowly got up and crept to the cave's entrance and looked out. Morgana was looming over a shocked Arthur ready to kill him. Merlin knew what he had to do. He stepped out of the cave.

"Get. Away. From. Him. Merlin said slowly.

Morgana spun around to face Merlin.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" Morgana seethed "You are nothing but a mere _servant_!"

"Oh. I am _so_ much more than that."

{====='''*'''=====}


	8. Chapter 8

OK, just so you know I will try post 1-3 chapters every day (with some minor exceptions) but I will not be able to post on Thursdays due to drama practice and a few other things. Disclaimer: OK. I may have lied about owning Merlin... Sorry.

{====='''*'''=====}

"Oh, _really_?" Morgana laughed "What makes you think that? You are nothing but a meddling _servant_!"

"You have no idea, Morgana." Merlin said calmly.

"What makes you so special, then?" Morgana seethed. "You are _nothing_!"

Morgana turned back to Arthur and put her hand over his heart.

"NO!" Merlin screamed.

Morgana flew backwards. Arthur's eyes widened. He tried to say something but Morgana had put a silencing spell on him. Morgana jumped up from her spot on the ground.

"YOU HAVE MAGIC!"

{====='''*'''=====}


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry this one is so short. I just couldn't think anything to write. My brain just didn't want to work today! Disclaimer: People keep telling me I don't own Merlin! They have no idea what their talking about.

{====='''*'''=====}

"Wáce ierlic!" Morgana screamed.

"Scildan" Merlin said putting up a shield to block the spell.

"Onspannan" Merlin said releasing Arthur from the spells holding him.

"Run!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur stood up quickly, hesitated for a moment, and then ran.

"Swefe nu" Morgana said before Merlin could react.

Merlin fell to the ground, unconscious.

{====='''*'''=====}


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I have a play in a few weeks and have had to go to a bunch of rehearsals. Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin... Or do I?

{====='''*'''=====}

"Uggh" Merlin groaned

"Why was this a normal thing now? Come on! Take a break evil sorcerers!"

Merlin looked down at his hands.

Silver cuffs with golden runes covered his wrists holding him to the wall.

Great. Just great. He had to find a way to get out of this place.

He tried reaching for his magic but after a few minutes he gave up.

OK. So, he needed to find a way to escape with _out_ magic.

Merlin remembered Gaius telling him something about how to get these retched things off, but he couldn't remember what he had said. Something about finding some inner power. But Merlin didn't have time to find any "hidden power", he needed to get out now!

Merlin sighed. There was no way this was going to work.

Suddenly the door swung open. Morgana stepped into the cell.

"Hello, _Merlin._ Do you like my little _toys_ here." Morgana said nodding towards the cuffs.

"I've seen worse." Merlin said calmly.

Suddenly Morgana's foot connected with his stomach.

"You will talk when I say you can talk." Morgana said forcefully.

Merlin nodded, holding his stomach.

So, Merlin. I want you to tell me where Emrys is."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry for the lack of uploads. I've got rehearsals, school, and just normal everyday needs to take care of. That plus severe writer's block and you can probably see why I haven't been able to write. But it is now officially the weekend which means I get a break from my life and have time to write. Yay! Disclaimer: I have something to admit... Merlin isn't mine! I know what a shocker!

{====='''*'''=====}

(Arthur's POV)

Arthur ran for about an hour until he finally stopped to take a break.

 _Merlin has magic!_ This was the only thought that went through Arthur's head as he sat there.

Suddenly Arthur jumped up and repeatedly punched the tree behind him. Yelling between each punch.

"MERLIN HAS MAGIC!" **Crack** "MERLIN IS A SORCERER!" **Crack** "HE LIED TO ME!" **Crack**

Arthur stopped after about 20 punches, and sat back down. He put his head in his hands, ignoring the blood coming from his knuckles.

After Arthur had calmed down a bit, he started thinking back to the time when Merlin had saved him from the knife Mary Collins had thrown. Suddenly everything made sense. All the times they had survived impossible battles, all the times they had defeated creatures who could only be killed with magic, all the times Merlin had had an odd feeling that always turned out to be right. Memories flashed through Arthur's head. Merlin saving him from the knife. Merlin drinking the poison for him. Merlin jumping in front of the doracha. Merlin telling Arthur to run.

Merlin wasn't trying to kill Arthur he was trying to protect him.

{====="'*"'=====}


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry i haven't posted in a while I've had really bad Writer's Block recently. This one is short but the next one will be much longer (I hope) Disclaimer: Merlin belongs to me. Yeah. I wish.

{====="'*"'=====}

(Merlin's POV)

"Who?" Merlin asked, trying to sound confused.

"I know you know him. So I'll ask you again, where is he?" Morgana said slowly.

"I don't know an Emrys." Merlin stated simply.

"Fine. You choose to disobey me? You will bear the consequences." Morgana said calmly. "

Morgana walked out of the cell and closes the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh my gosh. I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. I completely forgot about this. I've had so much going on recently I just never had the time to just sit down and write. Thank you so much if you have stuck with me for this long. Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Merlin blah blah

{====="'*"'=====}

(Arthur's POV)

Arthur didn't know how he knew for sure. It was like some voice in the back of his mind was telling him to trust Merlin.

Arthur got up and started running as fast as he could back to the cave.

When he finally got there, he started looking for clues of where Morgana could have gone

There was nothing. No sign that Morgana had ever left.

"Uuuggghhh!" Arthur yelled.

"Why had Merlin saved him all those times?" Arthur thought, hopelessly "Why wasn't he trying to kill him and take over Camelot like all the other sorcerers?"

All Arthur knew was, he had to find him before it was too late.


	14. Chapter 14

*Runs and hides behind wall* Please don't kill me.

I'm sooooo sorry for not uploading, I've just been so caught up in reality. Yeah the magical disease everyone gets that just takes over your entire life. I've just had so much stuff going on and the longest writer's block I've ever had. I should (emphasis on the should) be updating more regularly now, so don't give up on me yet. Also I want to thank all the people who reviewed this story all of your reviews were so nice and really encouraged me to keep this story going. So thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and I never will.

{=====*=====}

Merlin sat back down. "Arthur knows now." Merlin sighed putting his head in his knees.

Would Arthur banish him or execute him. No, would he ever get out of this stinking cell! Why did destiny have to be so hard sometimes? Why him? Why do HE have to be Emrys? Why couldn't he just be a normal boy?

He tried reaching for his magic again, but to no avail.

What had Gaius said. "If you ever find yourself in these, all you need to do is find your inner power, and break free."

Uhgg! What was that supposed to mean? He was the most powerful sorcerer in the world! These stupid handcuffs shouldn't stop him! He should've blown this place up a long time ago! He was Emrys! He couldn't be beat by some stupid piece of metal!

Merlin growled, reaching out farther. Suddenly he felt it. His magic! But it was gone as quick as it came, and only served to make him angrier.

"Aaaaaarrrhhhhh" Merlin screamed to himself, kicking the ground.

There was no hope. He would stuck here for the rest of his life.

The last thing that went through the warlock's mind before he fell asleep was "at least Arthur is safe."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't really have anything to say.  
Disclaimer: MERLIN ISN'T MINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO SAY IT.

Merlin was jolted awake by the sound of the door to his cell opening. Morgana stepped in, holding a large, transparent crystal.

"I'll give one more chance. Where is Emrys?" Morgana asked.

"Never." Merlin answered immediatly.

"Fine. Your mistake." Morgana said calmly. She pulled out a crystal and started chanting " icge u one drycr ft e inan deorcan mode gefyl ."

The crystal started glowing a soft blue.

"Once this finishes warming up your going to wish you were never born." Morgana stated, smirking madly.


	16. Chapter 16

OK. So now that I have more time to write now and stuff, I've decided to make my chapters longer. So just be prepared for a longer wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If I did the series wouldn't have ended and Gwain wouldn't have died.

{====='''*'"===== }

(Merlin's POV)

Merlin sat in the dungeon cell for what felt like an eternity, before he started noticing a strange feeling. He didn't know how to describe it, other than...weird. Not painfully weird, just... uncomfortably weird.

What was happening? He glanced at the crystal ,glowing on a table in the corner of the cell. Of course! The crystal. But what was it doing to him? He couldn't think of any time he had ever felt like this, and he definitely didn't like it.

{====='"*"'=====}

(Qwaine's POV)

This could not be happening. This COULD NOT be happening! Merlin could not have been kidnapped. It just wasn't possible. This had to be some horrible nightmare. This could not be happening!

Qwaine gripped his reins tighter as memories flooded into his mind. Arthur riding into Camelot, without his manservant. Arthur barging into the armour shouting orders. Arthur pulling Qwaine, Elyan, Leon, and Percival aside and telling them to get ready because Melin was missing, and he would explain the rest on the way. Now here he was, trailing behind Arthur, hours away from Camelot on a mission to save his best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't have anything to say.

Disclaimer: Merlin isn't mine you say? Well, that's what you think. ;)

{====='"*"'=====}

(Arthur's POV)

The sun was setting on the horizon. If this was a normal day he would have stopped and admired it. But today was not a normal day. Not a word had been shared since they had left Camelot a few hours ago. Arthur shifted around to look at the knights trailing behind him. He still hadn't explained to them every that had happened. The only thing they knew was that Morgana had Merlin, and that they needed to find him as soon as possible. Well, now's a good a time as ever.

"Let's set up camp here for the night." Arthur said. Everyone nodded silently and started setting up camp. Once everything was set up and they had eaten Gwaine finally spoke up.

"So, _Princess_ , you going to tell us what happened, or are you just going to leave us in the dark?" Gwaine said, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. About that." Arthur said, sighing. "Sit down. This might take awhile."


	18. Chapter 18

Ok. I've got a good excuse this time I promise, so just wait to throw rotten tomatoes at my face. I've been planning a Percy Jackson webseries with a few of my friends and it's been taking up alot of my free time. But I'm back now and that's all that matters, right? Right? Runs before you can chuck tomatoes at me.*

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Do I have to do this every chapter?

{====="'*"'=====}

"So. Well. Uhm. Merlin and I were out looking for Morgana. But, of course, you already know that," Arthur stuttered. "Well, Morgana captured us but then we escaped, and we ran to this cave in the middle of no where. Then Morgana came back and she stunned me and I couldn't speak. And then..."

"Yes?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlinsavedmewithmagic." Arthur said quickly.

"We can't understand you Princess. If I hadn't known better, I would of thought you said that Merlin, _our_ Merlin, used magic." Gwaine laughed.

Arthur looked at the ground and sighed.

"I did."


End file.
